


New Rules

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Developing Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, confident Naruto, maybe 20, they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: Set sometime after the war, both of them are older (20?), Sasuke is travelling. He's avoiding Naruto and Naruto decides it's time to take matters into his own hands. And when Naruto makes up his mind, there's no avoiding him. Sasuke ends up taken along for the ride in more ways than one.Shameless and shamed smut, it was fun to write, whatever, enjoy!





	New Rules

The sky was growing dark behind Sasuke as he entered the cabin, slipping silently inside the door. He paid one last glance outside, eyes narrowed, before closing the door behind him. A second later his hand shot out, a harsh grip tightening on the wrist and a kunai in his other hand held to the person’s throat. His eyes narrowed further when he finally looked at Naruto’s face. 

“What the fuck, dobe?” he muttered in annoyance. He wasn’t asking a question, not really, but as if Naruto would treat it that way. 

“You’re a pain to track down, you know that, Uchiha?” Naruto’s lips were twisted into a slight scowl, but his eyes were bright with amusement. Right now, it only irritated said Uchiha further. He pressed forward, his hand clenching bruising tight around the other’s wrist. 

“You,” he began lowly, “Are supposed to be training in the village.” Then his temper pricked just a little bit more when a grin began breaking across Naruto’s face. Just enough annoyance that he let the kunai pierce the skin on the jinchuriki’s neck. And in a split-second Naruto moved with shocking speed. He twisted the wrist Sasuke still grasped and shoved, at the same time knocking the kunai away. A second later, Sasuke found his front pressed against the wood of the door and his arm twisted painfully behind his back. Just as he recovered from the shock he was already moving to get out of the position but froze when Naruto’s breath brushed across his ear. 

An involuntary shiver travelled down his body that he forced away, to hide. Naruto pressed closer for a moment and used the small height he’d gained on Sasuke to his advantage as he murmured lowly, “You,” Naruto breathed, “have been avoiding me.” 

He could’ve gotten away. In so many ways, he could’ve been across the room or switched their positions. Sasuke was not incapable. But the voice in his ear and body pressed against him, specifically Naruto, against his back, left him uncertain and paralyzed in a way he was not comfortable with. He definitely didn’t like that Naruto had called him out, and accurately. Avoidance was easier, but since when was Naruto forceful? All of this running through his mind, kept Sasuke still better than any confines ever could. And the warmth at his back. 

“Not everything is about you, idiot” Sasuke sneered, but he’d hesitated, and he realized that belatedly too. It had been half a second too long stuck in thought. 

To his surprise, Naruto began to chuckle, deep and slow, but there was almost a dark amusement there. It bothered Sasuke enough that he decided it was time to move, but as he made the decision, Naruto’s hold on his arm still held behind his back twisted, sending searing pain shooting up his arm, making him grunt and begin to twist out. But Naruto had moved first and already planned out where this was going. 

Sasuke’s free hand bent, and he elbowed Naruto ruthlessly up into his ribs and the grip on his wrist loosened enough to twist around, already moving to punch the other shinobi. Naruto deflected and Sasuke blinked when he saw a grin still on the jinchuriki’s lips. Then found himself shoved back into the wall by his throat before both wrists were captured and shoved above his head, against the wall. One hand held his wrists and the other gripped Sasuke at the throat. Naruto didn’t squeeze, there was no pressure, but the power in those fingers said there could be.

“Uh uh,” Naruto tsked shaking his head, that sly grin still perched on his face, lighting up his blue eyes. “No, I’ve decided that’s not how we’re playing anymore.” 

“I,” Sasuke growled, “Never said we were playing!” 

That grin only widened, and Naruto leaned in until their noses were nearly touching staring directly into Sasuke’s dark, navy blue eyes. 

“I did.” He stated in a matter of fact tone. “But I don’t like your rules. If you ask me, teme, I’d say it’s even cheating.” A sneer formed on Sasuke’s face and he was ready to snap back at him when the hand at his throat disappeared behind Naruto’s back and Sasuke decided it was game over. He didn’t trust this situation or himself. His chakra built and his eyes flashed Sharingan. But Naruto was specifically looking at Sasuke’s hands, away from his face now. Then suddenly all that power slipped away as cool metal snapped onto his wrists. 

And Sasuke froze as he felt that build-up of chakra slip away and leave him nearly defenseless against the shinobi with arguably the most chakra in the entire ninja world right now.  
Then, Naruto’s lips were on his. 

It was all and nothing of what Sasuke would not admit to imagining. Naruto was none of the gentle, odd, goof ball with a silly grin. In this moment, he was the hard, battle-torn jinchuriki that had been through hell. Their lips moved together as Naruto moved aggressively against Sasuke’s own. Soft lips moved against his, hot and wet. A groan slipped out of the Uchiha’s mouth and Naruto immediately took advantage as their tongues met. He explored and demanded everything of Sasuke in a moment before Sasuke finally began pushing forward, tilting his head to feel more and gain better access. Just as he began to push further, Naruto pulled back. 

They stared at one another, less than an inch apart, panting for breath as Naruto’s heated gaze met Sasuke’s daringly. He moved forward, one hand still hold Sasuke’s wrists against the wall, the other landed soft, almost gently on his cheek, cupping Sasuke’s face in his warm palm, running his thumb over Sasuke’s bottom lip, pulling it down ever so slightly. 

And he held Sasuke there as this time he moved slowly, caressing Sasuke’s lips with his own as Naruto pressed their bodies together. They moved in sync, slower this time; exploring. 

Sasuke’s tongue darted out, running along Naruto’s lip before he pulled that pouting bottom lip into his mouth to suck ever so slightly before biting down. Then Naruto was pulling away, but not far. His lips left Sasuke’s and instead trailed to the cheek his hand wasn’t holding and down the Uchiha’s jawline. The kisses were exploratory and much like the first two, varied. One moment his was gentle suddenly the Uzumaki had bit down on Sasuke’s skin and was sucking on it. 

“N-No” Sasuke’s voice betrayed him, only slightly, but enough for him to hesitate, “No hickeys, dobe.” The second attempt to speak was clear, concise, and annoyed. Naruto replied by sucking his skin harder for a moment then biting down harshly before abruptly releasing the skin and returning to look Sasuke in the eyes. The devilish grin that appeared made his heart freeze in trepidation and his body react in a very different way. And pressed flush against one another, in loose pants, he couldn’t hide it. Not that it was a new occurrence to this moment, pressed, trapped against the door. 

“Tell you what Sasuke,” Naruto began, that grin never disappearing. “I will stop.”

Sasuke froze. 

Once again, Naruto used his shock to abruptly relocate them to the double bed of the one room cabin, tucked into the upper left side of the room. And Naruto had truly beaten Sasuke here because he wasn’t on the bed with Sasuke, no, his grip was on the cuffs and a chain, which hadn’t been there before, that clicked and abruptly left Sasuke stuck to the bed. 

Watching Naruto with careful, wary eyes, Sasuke tested the bindings. He pulled the chain and found no give, tugged his wrists apart and found they could barely move from one another. He took stock, considered the weapons still on his body. All while their eyes never left each other’s. 

Naruto was the one to break it as he moved from the side of the bed, onto it and overtop of Sasuke. His hips straddled the Uchiha, just in the safe zone that prevented Sasuke from attacking with his legs. But with the dark, promising look in Naruto’s bright eyes, escape wasn’t on his mind nearly as much as it should be. Even now, his eyes were taking in Naruto, more now than the cursory glance of a shinobi’s trained wariness. Instead he took in the black and orange lined trousers and the lack of a jacket. The Uzumaki only wore a mesh shirt that did nothing to hide the taut muscle lining his body and the golden skin, devoid of scars as few ninjas could boast. But few had chakra like his. 

With a grin and a tilt of his head, Naruto cleared his throat. And when Sasuke’s full attention returned with a trademark glare that admitted to nothing, Naruto only let out that chuckle again. The one that tried to send shivers down the Uchiha’s spine. 

“So,” Naruto began. “Here are the rules.” One of his hands landed beside Sasuke, the other idly drifting along the hem of the Uchiha’s shirt. “I will stop, like I said, but for only one reason. And it won’t be because of anything you say. If you don’t react, I won’t keep going, but if you do…” That grin turned into a smirk. “I don’t plan to.” 

And he took a kunai from Sasuke’s own pouch and used it to cut Sasuke’s shirt and promptly remove it completely from his body. The shock was enough to keep the Uchiha from reacting, even as Naruto shifted for different access and before he could blink Sasuke found himself naked except for his boxers. The blond even took the time to remove the wristband Sasuke kept for summoning weapons. And so, he was removed of all weapons within seconds. Then Naruto was straddling him once more, devoid of his own shirt but still in his pants and took the moment to claim Sasuke’s lips once more in a searing kiss. The response was immediate, and Naruto only pulled away again when Sasuke’s lips were starting to swell in the way they would from the force of their contact. 

Face still next to his Naruto looked him in the eye one more time and spoke softly this time, but the undertone revealed the arousal burning underneath. “There’s one more rule, Sasuke.” A blink as Sasuke heard Naruto use his actual name that made him narrow his eyes despite the twin arousal running through him. “You don’t get off. I don’t go past a certain point. This doesn’t go anywhere, until I hear a confession,” that cocky grin again, “And we’ll see who lasts longer.” 

He jolted in utter astonishment, hands instinctively tugging for freedom from the binds, because already his body was straining. Naruto of all people, Naruto to best him in this way, but he should’ve known, expected it, because no one could rival Naruto for sheer stubbornness. For once, there wasn’t much of anything Sasuke could think of to do, not that his mind was running clearly. But he was stubborn too and that wasn’t always good for Sasuke’s well-being. Eyes dark and narrowed, he sneered at the blond. 

“Do your worst.” 

“With pleasure.” 

Those lips returned, but not to Sasuke’s lips, instead trailing down his throat again to the exact same spot as before. Sasuke knew because when Naruto bit down this time, it was sore, and it hurt. He mentally cursed Naruto soundly even as the blond moved on. Tried his best to catch his breath only for it to halt again when warm fingers wrapped along his arm and trailed down. As soon as those fingers landed on Sasuke’s chest they shifted until blunt nails coursed their way down pale skin already too sensitive from the arousal beginning to burn through him.  
And those nails traced directly over top of one of Sasuke’s nipples, a second before Naruto took the other into his mouth. Wet and warm contrasting sharp and biting, the combination made Sasuke bite down on his lip as the dual sensations shot straight to his groin, making his back arch. 

One nipple was suddenly pinched harshly, and he swallowed down a sound of surprise. Another second and Naruto pulled away, just enough let blow a breath over the damp nipple and send more heat coursing through Sasuke’s body. And he didn’t stop. Naruto’s menstruations continued until both had equal attentions and were achingly sore in the best and worst way. Another pinch on a sensitive nub had Sasuke yanking on the chains. 

That, got the jinchuriki’s attention to divert, but Sasuke wasn’t so sure he wanted it to. He didn’t know where he wanted anything to be. His head felt fogged and his body tight. The feel of the metal on his wrists alarming, but every time he moved and reminded himself they were there it only sent more blood shooting to his erection. His very untouched, ignored erection. But he couldn’t decide if he wanted that to change either. All of this playing through his head as Naruto’s lust darkened eyes studied him. For once he felt like Naruto saw all of it. Too much.

As their eyes stayed connected, Naruto’s hand began trailing, from one nipple to the other, brushing one, tweaking the other sharply before moving on. Warm, calloused hands traced the defined muscles along Sasuke’s body. Leisurely and confident as if he had every right. Then those fingers began trailing lower. Slow, so god damn slow. But Sasuke refused to break eye contact even as the sensations made him want to shut his eyes and let his head fall back. 

Finally, finally, long, adept fingers trailed down the V of his muscles to the boxer shorts failing to hide the straining erection that held all of Sasuke’s coherent thought currently. Then, just as those fingers began trailing the line of fabric they stopped abruptly. A curse shot out of Sasuke’s mouth before he could stop it and he let his head fall back on the bed. Naruto followed him, letting his own body press against Sasuke, keeping the majority of his weight off with one hand, but just like before, just enough pressure that it was there. 

Another sneaky look crossed over Naruto’s face as he abruptly pressed down and Sasuke realized he’d lined their bodies up perfectly. Perfectly so that Sasuke could feel the full evidence of Naruto’s own arousal against the thin fabric of his boxers. The pressure was everything and nothing. It pulsed through him as the Uzumaki pulled back up before pressing down again, harshly this time. And so, he continued, close and far, up and down, every amount of friction building Sasuke higher and higher as pleasure soared through his body, all while Naruto watched his reactions with eerie control. 

But Sasuke couldn’t form any more thoughts as the pressure finally built more and more, every bit of friction against over-sensitive flesh. He felt his balls draw up tight. And then nothing. 

He’d forgotten to breath as Sasuke let out a harsh, panting breath. His eyes held shut tight as the pleasure stayed at its peak, but with nowhere to go. Naruto’s body was hardly touching him, only the feel of his legs against Sasuke’s thighs as proof he was there. He shifted against the bed in frustration, but couldn’t move enough to get any necessary friction. He cursed, again.

“Anything to say, Sasuke-kun?” Naruto’s voice was abruptly by his ear, breath again brushing his ear and this time he couldn’t hid the shivers that ran down his back at the feeling. 

It took him a moment, the fog of arousal in no way gone, he was still straining beyond belief, but everything was untouched, and it was enough that the build-up decimated itself in the face of his frustration. 

“Fuck you, dobe.” And immediately Sasuke grit his teeth together at his own stupid choice of words. 

“You wish, Sasuke.” 

And the hand that had been at one point trailing around his waistline had returned with a vengeance as Naruto suddenly grasped a tight hold on Sasuke’s member, forcing a gasp from his lips. Those fingers he’d felt running along every other part of his body now caressed the most sensitive part with the utmost attention, running along the underside softly, only for nails to trail back and then he took a full grip of Sasuke’s erection again and squeezed tight, releasing and tugging and now began working along the length of him with pure sensuality. 

Sasuke could barely breath as he was completely aware of every single stroke against him. To help the matters, suddenly Naruto’s lips returned, claiming his mouth harshly in one go and thrusting his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth in a way that invited so many images. Each one better and more provoking than the last. Again, that building as his body burned hot and ready. Then to his utter shock this time, the hand didn’t just stop. Seconds before he could reach the peak, Naruto’s fingers shifted upwards and circled searingly tight around the base of his shaft amongst the pubic hairs. 

Now, Sasuke bucked as pain shoved him against the peak and back again but with nowhere for it to go. It burned like nothing and forced his back to arch, ripping his mouth from Naruto’s in a silent, near scream. The pain began to fade even as those fingers clenched tight and burned the arousal through him. Sasuke muttered every curse he could think of in that moment, less than most days. 

The release of those fingers maybe hurt worse, forcing Sasuke to take in gasps of air as Naruto watched, chest just lightly touching his. Even that sensation right now, hurt. Too much, it was becoming an overload. And the determination in those bright blue eyes said it wasn’t ending. He clenched his jaw in frustration, tugging again at those stupid restraints before Naruto was kissing him again. Gentle to possessive and back, Sasuke couldn’t help but respond, his body betraying him in every way. 

Again, Naruto never stayed in one place for long and was soon trailing away. The blond made a path down Sasuke’s neck, kisses here, bites there. Red marks left behind in a trail that made him smirk and Sasuke scowl even as he enjoyed every touch of Naruto’s mouth. And he paid very careful attention to the direction. Because Naruto was moving lower. He took his time, as if he had all the time in the world. Which if Sasuke had his hands free would be very short time left. But still, took his time. 

It was only when he reached Sasuke’s belly button, playing with the muscles of his abs there, that Naruto seemed to almost absentmindedly tear away the boxers. Sasuke’s erection sprung free but remained untouched as Naruto took his sweet time. But the excitement that gleamed in Naruto’s eyes said it all when it came to his patience; there was a limit. 

Sasuke’s back arched completely off the bed the moment the head of his shaft was taken, wet and warm, Naruto’s mouth took him in abruptly with no hesitation. He sucked hard, once, lifting Sasuke impossibly further off the bed as a loud moan tore from his mouth. Then Naruto pulled back enough to simply trace the line of Sasuke’s thick cock with his tongue. Learning the texture and taste in a steady pace that made more moans pass from Sasuke’s lips and that was the secret to encouraging Naruto because he finally took the head of Sasuke’s erection back into his mouth and travelled down the length, sucking all the way. Naruto moved his head up and down before going down, further and further. 

It was as he continued that Sasuke swore in his head over and over, biting his lip nearly to bloody as he realized Naruto definitely did not have a gag reflex. Anymore thought was useless, when the blond upped the ministrations and sucked hard, hallowing out his cheeks and moving back up as he hummed against the dick in his mouth. The vibration made Sasuke tighten even further. 

He should’ve known it was coming, but every time that closeness fooled him, Sasuke’s mind was too clouded to consider. And again, the heightened sensation filled him until it was shoved back once more with pain as Naruto used the same technique and cut off the climax with a tight, painful grip at his base that again left him panting. 

It was as he recovered this time, Naruto letting the pain create enough tension that Sasuke’s erection fell just slightly. Once again, Naruto’s gaze met his and he didn’t need to demand anything aloud, just the look said it all. And Sasuke hated himself more and more as he managed to utter out a single curse, “Goddamn it dobe.” 

And so, it continued. 

Sasuke couldn’t think anymore as the pleasure continuously wracked his body before being brought abruptly and brutally to heel again and again. 

The frustration burned and sweat coated his body in a sheen. A ninja could take a lot, but he’d never been trained for something like this. Why would he be? Sasuke abruptly thrashed in the bed, surprising enough to knock Naruto off balance and causing the jinchuriki to pull away observantly. 

Sasuke yanked hard on the chains, feeling the burn of raw skin on his wrists from previous, unthinking attempts to pull on something. He tugged one more time, the pain clearing his head. And he sighed and cursed under his breath and closed his eyes in pure defeat as he enjoyed the arousal and pleasure still coursing through his body. All the while, he could feel Naruto watching him, but not touching him for the first time in what felt like hours but could’ve been any span of time.

Eyes still closed, Sasuke cleared his throat, sore from the sounds he’d tried to hold back and nonetheless made. He let out one more sigh before murmuring, “I give.”  
Everything seemed to freeze, Sasuke himself froze even as he felt Naruto fall completely still above him. Both of them seemed to be holding their breaths. Then Naruto was shifting, his hand on Sasuke’s cheek and keeping the Uchiha’s eyes on his.

“Say it,” Naruto breathed, “Please.” 

And in a moment Sasuke realized how much he might’ve hurt Naruto, now or in the past and that he hadn’t just been cruel to himself. Sasuke took in Naruto’s sweet, deep scent and let out another heavy breath. 

“I want you, Naruto.” He whispered, quiet but firm. 

Their gazes met, one dark and one light but Sasuke wasn’t sure what emotions he saw going through Naruto’s eyes in that moment. Then Naruto’s lips met his and this time gentle and slow were at the fore as the jinchuriki took care of the marks Sasuke had left on his own lips. Sasuke tilted his head, a moan passing his lips and pressing further, encouraging Naruto on. The sudden return to gentle meant the arousal and pleasure rose slowly but surely, no less strong just a lazier build. 

This time when Naruto pulled away it was to reach over to the nightstand beside the bed. If Sasuke wasn’t so wrecked he might’ve started questioning Naruto’s preparedness. But the building excitement meant he would leave that for another time. 

Now Naruto’s patience was obviously growing short as he opened the bottle of lube and applied it generously to his fingers, leaving Sasuke to simply watch. His breath was catching just at the thought, then the blond was moving lower again and one of those fingers began to pierce the outer edge of muscle. 

“Shit,” Sasuke swore at the cold sensation suddenly filling the one part of his body Naruto had left untouched all this time. There was probably a burn of pain to be felt, but right now, every sensation was a good one and he wanted more. The finger moved in further, probing within him, sensual movements that made all the sensation shoot straight to his groin and growing arousal. Then a second finger joined and now he noticed the burn, but it was a good pain that he wanted. And Sasuke wanted more. Just as he was going to demand as much, Naruto returned to his lips, even as the blond’s fingers moved and scissored inside him, a steady stretching. 

The kiss now was less gentle and more demand as their tongues met. Except that Sasuke hardly considered fighting for control, all of his attention directed further down, especially when Naruto added a third. The stretching continued and Sasuke bit Naruto’s lip, pulling it into his mouth. The only demand he could make because words weren’t going to work right now.  
Finally, Naruto pulled away both with his mouth and fingers. Sasuke watched with heated eyes as Naruto got up completely from the bed. He might’ve complained, except that he was taking off those pants and boxers all in one go and Sasuke watched greedily as Naruto’s own erection sprung free and Naruto applied the lube liberally to his cock. All the while, the blond’s eyes stayed fixed on Sasuke, as though he might disappear. 

Then Naruto returned to the bed and both of them seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. Naruto perched over him, their bodies aligned as he held his weight off the Uchiha with one hand. Their eyes met and stayed lock, even as Naruto set the tip of himself at Sasuke’s entrance and began a slow push inside. It was the abrupt pain from that entering that Sasuke swore again and tugged at his bonds. He didn’t want to get away from the pain, not really, but damn it, it hurt. Even as Naruto began to push further, his free hand found Sasuke’s own cock as it began to lose its erection and began tracing the flesh there. Smooth, sensual sensations that distracted from any pain and let the arousal flare back into full force again just as Naruto slid home completely inside him. 

A breath rushed out of him and then left him completely when Naruto started to move. First a slow steady pace as he worked himself back out and back in, still stretching out the Uchiha’s entrance until suddenly there was no pain only pure erotic pleasure. Naruto knew the moment the shift happened, because he pulled himself almost all the way out, leaving only his tip. And then he plunged back in in a powerful thrust that left Sasuke gasping. He wasn’t going to last long, that was all he knew, too much beforehand to make him oversensitive to every touch and feeling. 

Naruto set a hard pace, a dance between them back and forth, Sasuke’s hips rising to meet Naruto’s every thrust. The sound of skin slapping together was erotic and consuming. Not more so than every feel of his body being taken and filled inch by inch over and over again. Sweat was once again a sheen on his and Naruto’s body. The only sounds registering were the those that they made between them.

He was starting to worry about coming too soon, so little control in everything that happened on that bed that it made his stomach twist in the surprisingly arousing nature of that knowledge. But even as the worry managed to cross his clouded mind, Naruto’s hand returned to his cock and he realized the blond didn’t care and more than likely was straining at the bit almost as much as him. 

Then there was no more thought and only the feeling building up within him. A powerful tidal wave of tingling arousal sweeping up and over him. His breath stopped completely then tore a scream out of him as he finally came and was tossed down the wave of climax. He vaguely heard Naruto swear as his ass clenched around Naruto’s own member and then the feel of Naruto thrusting deep one last time before shuddering overtop him in his own release. 

His own eyesight filled with spots as his breath continued to shudder out of him from the power of his climax. Sasuke instinctively began to pull control back over himself and his body to the best of his abilities right now. He shuddered when Naruto pulled out of him, viscerally aware of every movement and knew he’d be sore later. But right now, every hurt still tingled and mixed with the pleasure. 

Naruto placed a chaste kiss on his lips that had Sasuke opening his eyes once more. “You,” Naruto began, “are way too stubborn.” 

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted in reply, still too tired and satisfied to bother coming up with a reply. Then Naruto started reaching above his head all while muttering, more to himself, “Watch me get strangled in my sleep now…” And the click as the cuffs released. Before even considering moving, Sasuke surprised even himself when a laugh burst out of him at Naruto’s comment, to himself or not. It wasn’t like the idea hadn’t occurred to him, it might reoccur even. 

Instead of any of that right now, he felt a smirk form on his face even as chuckles still slipped from his lips. He couldn’t help a cringe when he brought his arms down from above his head. Naruto shifted so that he was no longer on top of Sasuke but lying on his side, head perched up by his hand, watching him. 

Sasuke took the moment for what it was and surveyed himself. First the wrists, reddened and raw, but with chakra coursing freely through his body again, it would heal fast. What might not heal as fast were the marks, both nail and teeth, that Naruto had left in a trail down his body, even his inner thighs. He narrowed his eyes in irritation, but amusement managed to seep through that dark gaze as he refocused on Naruto. 

“Yea,” he murmured, wary of his throat already being soar, “I might consider killing you, but not right now.” He paused and stretched slightly, not bothering to hold back a wince. “Definitely not right now.” And that last sentence held a hint of the pleasure and contentment now going through him, the feeling of being thoroughly taken and used. And by the only person he’d let live for doing it. But Naruto heard that satisfaction in his voice. 

Which meant when he looked at the blond again, a new sly smirk was on Naruto’s face. This time, Sasuke leaned forward, a hand moving up behind Naruto’s head to run through that soft, thick hair. His eyes narrowed just slightly as he brought them closer together. 

“What the hell is that look, dobe?” He demanded quietly. 

“Well,” Naruto started in an amused, satisfied tone, even as one of his hands began stroking Sasuke’s side. “If that’s the trick, I guess that means I should just try and keep you in this bed.” 

Startled, Sasuke’s head moved back just a bit. He took in the blond beside him, from gorgeous eyes, to his muscled, powerful body from top to bottom. And let an old, cocky Uchiha smirk appear on his face even as the old competitive side began to pull from both of them.

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I enjoyed writing this. I have a fanfic in the Naruto world to finish writing but need to do some review. This was partially inspired by my bitterness at the Boruto series with Sasuke and Sakura as a couple. I can kinda accept/deal with Naruto and Hinata. But not the former. So this made me feel better. Oops, can't help being a bitter child sometimes, oh well.


End file.
